Flatshare
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: George wants a new start away from the memories of Fred. Can a flatshare give him that?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Stickers; Magical Creatures; Phoenix; Write about starting anew.**

 **Word count without An - 900**

* * *

 **Flatshare**

* * *

 _Acquaintances_

"I heard you were looking for a flatmate?" George asked, sitting down at the table in front of Seamus. Seamus, who'd been chatting with Dean and Susan, blinked before he nodded.

"Yeah, I am. It's in Muggle London, and the rent is a bit steep."

George nodded thoughtfully. "Can I see the room?"

Seamus shrugged. "Course, I'll take you after I finish my drink."

"Thanks."

George was about to leave the table and return to where his brothers were sitting, when Susan asked, "Don't you have a flat over the shop?"

Dean and Seamus sighed at the same time, before Seamus offered George an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, mate, she doesn't think before she speaks. I'll give you a shout when I'm ready to leave, okay?"

George nodded and left. Behind him, he could hear Dean hissing, " _A flat he shared with his now dead twin. Merlin, Sue."_

The words sent a familiar spark of pain through his chest. It had been a year and it still felt like yesterday. Looking around the room at the DA reunion, George couldn't help but feel out of place.

It was a familiar feeling now.

He could only hope that Seamus would accept him as a flatmate. He could do with a fresh start somewhere that was wasn't infected with memories of better days.

 _Friends_

Seamus let himself into the flat quietly. He didn't know if George was sleeping, and if he was, Seamus didn't want to wake him up. He'd had a long shift at the hospital, and he just wanted to collapse face down into his bed. First though, his stomach was demanding sustenance and he wanted a shower and a nice cup of tea.

"Hey," George greeted as Seamus entered the living room. "There's a cup of tea for you in the kitchen under a warming charm."

"Cheers mate," Seamus replied tiredly, stripping away his cloak and leaving over the back of his chair. Getting his tea from the kitchen, he walked over to the phone table in the living room and shuffled through the takeaway menu's.

"Thai?" he asked, looking over at George.

When George nodded, Seamus phoned in the order, before he headed off to the bathroom for a shower. It was only when he was under the hot spray that Seamus realised he hadn't needed to ask George what he wanted to eat.

He'd just known; the same way George knew that Seamus would want a cup of tea, and also knew how he took it.

Huh. Apparently they'd become friends without Seamus even noticing.

 _Best Friends_

As soon as Seamus walked into the flat, George knew he'd had a bad day. Ushering him onto the couch, George flitted around the flat, grabbing blankets and unhealthy comfort food, and picking out three horror movies from the bookshelf that had transformed to a dvd shelf.

Only minutes later, he threw clean sweatpants at Seamus and told him to change, while George put the first movie on and paused it at the beginning. Finally, he grabbed two butterbeers from the fridge, and returned to the sofa.

Tucking the two of them under the blankets, George spelled the lights out and sat close to Seamus. He could feel the other man slowly relaxing, the tension of a hard day leaving him as they played out their comfort ritual.

As the second movie finished, Seamus was finally completely relaxed, slumped against George's side. George thought he might be on the edge of sleep, and was surprised when Seamus spoke.

"You're my best friend. You know know that, right?"

George smiled to himself. "You're my best friend too, Shay."

 _Partners_

Seamus woke slowly. He was so warm, and so comfortable, that he really didn't relish the idea of getting out of bed. George was wrapped around him in bed, and when Seamus looked down, he could see a small trail of drool running from George's mouth onto Seamus' shoulder.

He rolled his eyes.

Gorgeous.

Seamus shifted in the bed, making George groan.

"Too early," he whined, not even opening his eyes to check the time. "Stay."

"I have to go to work," Seamus replied quietly, pressing his lips to George's temple. You go back to sleep."

"It's sunday," George complained. "Stay home with me."

Seamus shook his head, grinning when George shifted onto his pillow as soon as he slipped out from underneath him. The hot water from the shower was definitely welcome and woke him up as he washed himself. He jumped when cold hands trailed over his shoulders.

Turning, he found a sleep rumpled George glaring at him. "Making me get up at this time on a sunday is unreasonable behaviour," he complained, hands still trailing over Seamus' skin. "I deserve some compensation."

"Nobody forced you to get up," Seamus replied with a grin.

Forty minutes later, the two climbed out of the shower with matching grins and pruned skin.

Seamus dressed quickly, before turning back to his towel clad boyfriend, lounging on the bed. He kissed him before grabbing his cloak. "Oh, and George?"

"Hmm?"

"It's Monday. You've to be at the shop in thirteen minutes. See you later."

 _Husbands_

George hadn't known that he could feel this level of happy, but as he slid the ring onto Seamus' finger, he almost felt like he could explode with the emotion.

Who knew that a flatshare could lead to this?


End file.
